Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 55
| StoryTitle1 = On the Road (Part 2 of 8) - With Friends Like These | Writer1_1 = Michael Higgins | Penciler1_1 = David Ross | Inker1_1 = Dan Day | Colourist1_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer1_1 = Todd Klein | Editor1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis1 = Wolverine and Hulk square off inside of a cave, and both recount their last meeting. Wolverine concludes that they should just get this over with, and he slashes at Hulk's chest with his claws. Hulk dodges, and tells Wolverine to hold up, but he just attacks again. Angry, Hulk punches Wolverine, sending him flying backward through the cave, where he lands on a large rock. Hulk says that they could've settled this in a more civilized manner, but Wolverine scoffs at this, unable to accept the fact that the Hulk is not the mindless beast that he once was. Hulk surges forward, attempting to grab Wolverine's leg, but he jumps over Hulk's arm, however, Hulk catches his leg, and throws him into the cave's wall. Hulk leaves, asking himself why he can't find any peace. As he walks out through the cave's entrance, Wolverine attacks again from behind, and the two begin grappling with each other as they roll down the hill. They finally land in the river below, and they continue to fight underwater. Their fight is cut short when they surface to see a large waterfall up ahead, and they both go over the edge. Wolverine climbs onto land, but he swims down to the bottom again to look for the Hulk. He gets back on land and starts walking away, but Hulk super-leaps, and lands next to him. Wolverine notices that Hulk doesn't make any attempt to fight him again, and he realizes that the Hulk is different now. Reluctantly, he apologizes to the grey behemoth. Hulk accepts, and they shake hands. Later, the pair eats dinner by a fire, and then Wolverine drives them away in his car. The next morning, Wolverine's car breaks down, and he stops at a service station to get gas. The owner pulls a gun on him, saying that they don't let murderers go, and outside, Bruce Banner tries to hitchhike with someone else. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * (Reality) ** *** **** Carolinas Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Children of the Beast (Part 2 of 6) - The Gathering Storm | Writer2_1 = Len Kaminski | Penciler2_1 = Jim Fry | Inker2_1 = Brad Joyce | Colourist2_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer2_1 = Brad Joyce | Editor2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis2 = After months of occult studies to find a solution to his werewolf problem, Jack finds a chintzy local magic store that happens to have a rare scroll of a particular séance spell that they're willing to trade for a clump of genuine werewolf fur, not that the proprietor had any idea Jack could actually provide any. Shortly after he makes the transaction, the store owner is approached by Silver Dagger, who presses him for Jack's location, and no sooner does Dagger leave than a woman that had been watching the shop kills the owner, takes the fur sample, and contacts her allies. Jack uses the spell to call up the spirit of his father for advice, who suggests the warring sides of his dual being need to be brought into harmony. As soon as the séance concludes, Silver Dagger arrives, kicking down Jack's door. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Los Angeles ** Zontar's Magic Hut ** Jack's place, Landon Road Items: * Lemarchand's Mourning Call | StoryTitle3 = Family Matters (Part 3 of 4) - Pursuit | Writer3_1 = Len Wein | Penciler3_1 = Jim Fern | Inker3_1 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist3_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis3 = Tiger Shark takes Diane as far as the caverns his creator Dorcas once used as a hideout so she can refill her air tanks. She agitates him asking why he's bothering to take her with him, suggesting there's still some of her brother inside the monster he's become. Before Tiger Shark can hurt her to prove what he is, Stingray catches up to resume their battle. While Stingray succeeds in drawing Tiger Shark away from Diane, their fight unfortunately destabilizes the caverns, which start to cave in with Diane still inside. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * * * Caverns of Dorcas' Undersea Laboratory Items: * | StoryTitle4 = The Sons of Mary Tao-Yu | Writer4_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler4_1 = Greg LaRocque | Inker4_1 = Harry Candelario | Inker4_2 = Brad Vancata | Colourist4_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis4 = The Tao-Yu brothers go AWOL to see their estranged mother on her death bed. To bring them back, the army calls in Ho Ti, the god of happiness supporting the Chinese government under the belief that its rigid order brings universal harmony. The brothers reach their mother's house just before Ho Ti catches up. Four of the brothers form the Collective Man to fight Ho Ti while the fifth goes inside the house. One by one, pieces of Collective Man abandon the fight by teleporting to their brother inside. Ho Ti mocks them for making the hopeless fight even more hopeless by not standing together, but to them it's all as planned. When the last brother disappears into the house, Ho Ti turns to go after them, but stops when he senses a happiness that eclipses his own. Learning that a mother's love is more powerful than the harmony of order, Ho Ti leaves the family to their reunion. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Vehicles: * tank * helicopter * limousine | Notes = Continuity Notes * Wolverine and Hulk both recall their last encounter, when Hulk was known as mr. Fixit and Wolverine was known as Patch. This took place in Wolverine #7 - #8. * The Hulk is grey here, not green. This is the result of a nutrient bath that Bruce Banner bathed in to try and get rid of the Hulk in Incredible Hulk #324. * In Children of the Beast, the magic shop owner is identified as "Zontar" in the dialogue and on the storefront, though he wears a nametag identifying himself as "Zandor". * Two of the customers seen browsing Zontar's magic shop bear an obvious resemblance to John Constantine and his creator Alan Moore. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}